


Three's a crowd

by Alana_Me



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana_Me/pseuds/Alana_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, Yuuri thought as the last vestiges of his sanity flailed and died, it all started because Anissina tried to shove them all into that giant metal donut she called an invention.<br/>Yuuri had always thought it would be better to date a girl, but was it really worth all the chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

Shibuya Yuuri was scared. More specifically, he was scared of Anissina and her newest invention of doom.

Now he didn't doubt that the redheaded scientist was brilliant in her own right. She, along with Cecile and Julia, was one of the strongest magic-users that had ever existed. She was also undoubtedly a scientific genius and, as proven by the coffin that had been used to conserve Wolfram's body, actually capable of inventing something that did not explode. Unfortunately, the chances of such an invention were often miniscule, and Yuuri's hope that the newest one wouldn't be dangerous was quickly dashed as Anissina dragged a giant monstrosity into the room.

Said monstrosity was ten feet tall and looked like an evil metal donut. It was something out of a sci-fi movie, complete with Frankenstein-ish bolts and a long cable leading to the power-grid, which was, in this instance, a strapped down Gwendal.

Yuuri wondered why Anissina needed the rest of them here when she already had her test subject. He looked to his right, finding his pretty fiance giving Gwendal a pitying look. Next to Wolfram was Conrad, smiling ever-so-kindly, although he grimaced sympathetically at his older brother. Behind him was Gunter, looking relieved that he wasn't the victim this time.

"Alright," said the redheaded menace. "I called you all here to witness the greatness of my new invention, Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe-kun! As you can see, Gwennie has kindly volunteered to be my battery."

 _It doesn't look like he had a choice,_ Yuuri sweatdropped, seeing the Tears of Despair™ tracking down Gwendal's face.

"What kind of alternate universes are we talking about?" Wolfram asked. The three others shot him a singular, betrayed look. _Why are you encouraging her_! He shrugged. He was curious, sue him.

"I'm glad you asked," the inventor said cheerfully. "You see, there are many kinds of alternate universes. They run parallel with our own, but they're completely different. For example, here Yuuri Shibuya-heika became the Maoh when he turned fifteen. In another universe, heika could have come at a later date and failed to prevent war.

There could be a universe where Shinou died earlier, and there was never a Shin Makoku. Or one where we failed to stop the Soushu, and heika is now evil.

There could be a universe where the selfish loafer here is a woman, therefore heika wouldn't have any problems!"

Wolfram scowled and Yuuri flushed.

"Or it could be the other way around, and heika was the girl," Anissina mused. "Wolfram is the more aggressive one, so it would make sense that he would top... But anyway, with this machine, we can access all of those alternate universes!"

Yuuri made choking sounds and Wolfram blushed bright red. Gwendal and Conrad looked disturbed at the thought of their youngest brother doing anything sexual, period. While Gunter shrieked indignantly that his precious heika would never be dominated by the bratty prince.

"Think of all the possibilities!" the inventor continued, as though she hadn't just traumatized everyone in the room. "And that's why I want you all to witness this genius scientific breakthrough!"

"Is that really the reason?" Conrad arched an eyebrow. "You don't usually ask for an audience."

"Well, I also need you as a failsafe." Anissina admitted. "There's a chance that something nasty will come out. So I need people with enough maryoku to overload Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe and shut it down, since I haven't figured out how to create an off switch."

They took a moment to process that statement. "Wait, that sounds dangerous- - -!" Gunter began frantically. It was too late though.

"And without further ado, let the experiment begin!" Anissina pulled the lever.

The machine started to shake, lighting up with a high-pitched whine. It glowed red, emitting sparks of crackling electricity like a rabid firecracker. The whole lab shook, rubble falling from the ceiling. Conrad grabbed Yuuri's wrist, dragging him up towards the exit, when a large chunk of ceiling smashed into their path. Suddenly, the tremors stopped. They looked back, seeing the others staring at the machine in morbid fascination.

It seemed docile, humming softly, a curious green glow around its circumference. Within the circle, Yuuri could see the alternate universes that Annissina promised. Images swirled inside- -he caught a glimpse of himself with a girl? standing in Lady Cecile's garden- -flickering quickly. It was almost like watching a TV.

The scientist turned to them, grinning victoriously. "See? It works just fine!"

And then the Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe-kun exploded, scattering them and sending four new figures flying to the ground.

* * *

Yuuri "Yuu" Shibuya was a seventeen year old heterosexual male, but sometimes he wished he was gay. If only to have a legitimate reason to break up with his fiance.

Don't get him wrong, he liked pretty girls, and Lady Von Bielefeld was definitely a pretty girl. Long, sunkissed hair and stunning emerald eyes, along with pale, smooth skin and a curvaceous figure. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. She was physically flawless.

Physically. The rest of her was a different matter. Wolfram Von Bielefeld was hotheaded and temperamental, and she had a jealous streak a mile long. Everything from touching, talking to, or even looking at another living thing was considered cheating to her- -Yuuri had lost count of the times he woke up to a fireball in the face for some imagined adulterous act. Frankly, he was surprised he wasn't a pile of ashes right now.

She was also short-tempered and spoiled, and flew off the handle at every little thing. If he came back from Earth without bringing her a gift? He didn't care about her. If he forgot about the mazoku's weird customs and used the wrong utensil? He was a wimpy uneducated idiot. If he shook hands with an attractive noblewoman? He was cheating.

But while her temper was irritating, this wasn't the biggest problem Yuuri had. It was just that, well, he was too young to think about marriage, wasn't he? And shouldn't he marry someone he'd fallen in love with, not someone he proposed to by accident? This was like an arranged marriage! He wasn't even sure if he liked Wolfram like that, so it wasn't fair if they had to marry just because of a stupid mistake.

To make matters worse, the girl had insisted on sleeping with him- -in pink, frilly _revealing_ lingerie no less- -which meant that he was a hormonal teenage male with a hot blonde female in his bed. True, they had made some progress thanks to that, but he didn't know if he actually liked _her_ or just her _body,_ so he couldn't marry her if all he wanted from their relationship was a good lay!

Yuuri blushed at the thought, his mind going straight to the gutter. _No, no no! Bad Yuuri, bad!_ _You can't think of her like that!_ _And besides, we haven't gotten_ that _far yet..._

And aside from that, there were also his own (and he acknowledged them as such) prejudices. He had been taught that women were supposed to be gentle housewives who cooked and cleaned while men fought the battles, so the idea of a female soldier made him uneasy. Granted, she was fully capable, but it was the principle of the matter. It had, admittedly, caused many strains in their relationship.

"Yuuri!"

A soft body latched onto him and Yuuri found himself looking directly into suddenly-close emerald eyes. "Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Wolfram frowned, pulling back slightly to glare at him. "Who were you thinking about? You were thinking about some hussy, weren't you? Cheater!" The hands on his shoulders started to grow hotter.

"Ow ow ow! I wasn't thinking about anyone!" He could tell her that he was thinking about her, but that would give her the wrong impression and she would demand a wedding date. That, or she'd stick her tongue down his throat again, which wasn't such a bad option...

A sharp rap on the head brought him out of his thoughts. "Get that perverted look off your face, you cheater!"

Yuuri groaned. "Wolf- - -"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking under their feet, sending shovels and rakes skittering across the ground. Yuuri looked for the cause of disturbance, finding it in a patch of air that shimmered then _shattered,_ leaving a swirling black hole in its wake.

"Get behind me," Wolfram ordered, drawing her sword out.

"Like hell!" Yuuri retorted, unsheathing Morgif. "There's no way I'm letting a girl be in danger for my sake!"

Green eyes flashed. "This again? Yuuri- - -"

"No, Wolf- -"

"Listen here, you wi- - - _Look out_!"

Yuuri turned around to see the black hole closing in. He barely had time to wrap his protesting fiance in his arms, shielding her, before it engulfed them both.

* * *

Yuuri Shibuya was the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

To translate, it meant that she was the 27th Demon Queen of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Now Yuuri was a naive, innocent and kind girl. She only accepted the position as Maou so she could create a peaceful, war-free world. She trusted people blindly and believed that anyone could become a better person if they tried hard enough. Everyone believed she was a saint, the purest, kindest ruler in the history of Shin Makoku.

She wasn't feeling so pure right now, with her fiance's handsome face less than a foot from her own.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld was the third son of the previous Maou, Lady Cheri. He was also the current Maou's future husband, and that thought sent a warm, tingly feeling into Yuuri's stomach. She hadn't meant to slap him when they'd first met, but he had just been so rude! Her temper had snapped, and suddenly, smack!

How was she supposed to know that it was a proposal?

But then she was stuck with him. Over the years, she grew to know and like him _(_ as _a friend_ ). She discovered that as long as she didn't 'cheat' or piss Wolfram off too badly, he was okay. And truthfully, the engagement didn't bother her all that much. It wasn't like the wedding was going to take place for years yet, plus, Wolfram didn't seem to be in any hurry. So really, he was just a very good, very beautiful friend and there was no need to think about the wedding and especially not the wedding _night_ no matter how attractive he was or how close he was standing- _\- -_

"Yuuri, stop squirming!" Wolfram jerked her forward, bringing them almost nose-to-nose _._ She _eep_ ed, turning bright red.

"Really, I can do it myself." Yuuri protested, trying to tug his hands off of the clasp of her cape.

He swatted her away irritably. "Just stay still, I'm trying to _help_ here. You kept getting it wrong before."

 _That's because you kept watching me and making me nervous!_ Yuuri wailed mentally. Stunning emerald eyes glared into her own. _And you're still doing it!_

Wolfram fixed the clasp one last time before he was satisfied. He took a step back and turned her towards the mirror. "Well, what do you think?"

Yuuri gasped, but not for the reasons Wolfram thought. The outfit she was wearing was regal and stunning, tailored to make her look as queenly as possible. But with Wolfram right next to her, his arm slung loosely over her shoulders, a small smile on his face- - -well, she couldn't help but think that her cape looked like a wedding dress train, and he was already in a suit, so...

Flushing, Yuuri forced herself to focus on her own face. The cosmetics in Shin Makoku were a bit different than the normal make up she was used to. It felt stickier and heavier, though it didn't look all that different, she supposed. She concentrated on the mascara, which made her already-large black eyes seem even bigger.

Wait.

Her eye couldn't be _that_ big.

Even as she watched, a swirling black abyss grew in her mirror and it swallowed hers and Wolfram's reflections, rousing a panicked shriek from her. She felt the forceful pull as it sucked her i. It was like falling into a sand bear trap!

" _Yuuri!"_

The last thing she saw was Wolfram lunging for her before the black hole swallowed them whole.

* * *

Yuuri pushed out of Conrad's protective embrace, racing towards the center of the damage zone. What if that blast hurt someone? Were Gunter, Anissina, Gwendal and Wolfram okay? Why did Conrad have to save _him,_ he was farther away from the explosion, he would have been fine!

He caught sight of a person sprawled on the floor and rushed to the blond's side.

"Wolfram? Wolf? Are you okay? Oh, Shinou, you're bleeding- - !" Yuuri cut himself off, eyes wide. That wasn't Wolfram- -or at least it wasn't the one Wolfram he knew. He scrambled backwards, tripping on another person. He yelped as he fell, and turned to look at the one the second body.

 _Is that_ me?

"Yuuri, get away from them!"

The double black's head shot up and snapped towards the voice. Now this one was _his_ Wolfram. He pushed himself up and did as he was told, gathering in a semi-circle around the new arrivals with the others.

The other him groaned, shifting, "Wolf?" then he caught sight of Yuuri and froze. Or rather he froze, then fell onto his back as the person he'd been cradling shoved him off.

"I told you I didn't need protection, wimp! How dense can you be?" scolded the girl who was, for all intents and purposes, a female version of Wolfram. Girl Wolfram saw the six from the original universe and gasped. "What-?"

Yuuri was thinking of how to answer her when the other blond- - -the one he'd dubbed as Not His Wolfram- - -suddenly jumped to his feet, wobbling slightly. "Heika?! Yuuri!?"

"I'm over here!" He whirled around to see a previously unnoticed- - - _girl_ him?

Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at everyone else in shock and horror. The other him tried to push Girl Wolfram behind him. Not His Wolfram raced to Girl him and unsheathed his sword, glaring at them warily. Girl Yuuri herself seemed in shock. Conrad had lost his ever-present smile, sword drawn and eyes darting left and right. Gwendal was tearing the last of the straps off him and making his way to their side. Gunter was mumbling something about ' _Oh Shinou, there's three of them!',_ and Annissina was observing things with a gleeful grin. His Wolfram tensed at his side, summoning a ball of fire into his hand.

Then the Girl Wolfram snapped, flames scorching the tiles. " _What the fuck is going on?!"_

* * *

**All comments are welcome.  
**


End file.
